


A star riding through clouds

by mariposaxmental



Category: Captain Marvel (2019)
Genre: F/F, let's go lesbians let's go
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:01:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28745145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mariposaxmental/pseuds/mariposaxmental
Summary: When Carol Danvers gave the communicator to Nick Fury, she thought it would take a while to use it. Or she hoped it would never be used because deep down, she wished that people on Earth would be safe of any harm.
Relationships: Carol Danvers/Maria Rambeau
Comments: 3
Kudos: 35





	A star riding through clouds

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Una estrella entre las nubes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24669241) by [mariposaxmental](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mariposaxmental/pseuds/mariposaxmental). 



> **_There was a star riding through clouds one night, and I said to the star, “Consume me". That was at midsummer._ **
> 
> **Virginia Woolf, The Waves.**
> 
> * * *

When she gave the communicator to Nick Fury, she thought it would take a while to use it. Or she hoped it would never be used because deep down, she wished that people on Earth would be safe of any harm.

However, she had to leave her space missions to land immediately on her home planet. People were in trouble, another species that was once allied with the Kree came to attack the recent S.H.I.E.L.D. base, with Fury inside.

It was evident that, being overwhelmed, his friend would call for help.

Carol could not refuse.

When she arrived at S.H.I.E.L.D. she met a slightly more confident agent Coulson, who was on a par with Fury who kept cursing that the aliens he was unable to identify kicked his ass.

“We're going to fix it”, Carol told Fury, "I know the advances of S.H.I.E.LD, and they can hold out as well as they have so far. Besides, you have me. What better than your ally to help them?”

“Of course you're going to flaunt your abilities," mumbled an injured Fury, who stood up from his shoulders, "which I don't doubt, but you'd better aim your little plasma arms before they pulverize us.”

Carol rolled her eyes and smiled. Fury hadn't changed.

“And don't brag too much... especially in front of Director Carter.”

Carol Danvers had no idea who she was talking about. And she didn't have time to catch up on the current events on earth, because they were attacked again. She hid Fury in the middle of the offices and ran through the halls to the exit of the S.H.I.E.L.D. backyard.

A huge ship was before her eyes, and white, mouthless creatures had Agent Coulson cornered. Behind Carol, a young woman with dark hair and blue eyes pointed one of her advanced weapons at the other species in order to free the agent. Carol was grateful to have a brave woman as a backup, but she was not willing to put her in danger, especially when Officer Coulson called out her name.

“Maria, no!”

Carol Danvers almost lost her breath. Her face immediately went in different directions, thinking she would see someone...yet she realized that Officer Coulson called the young woman by her first nam

“Watch out, Coulson!”, shouted the woman he called Maria, and fired. Carol covered her back when the aliens in white came to attack her. When Maria approached Officer Coulson to help him, Carol looked at the badge the officer was wearing. Her last name was Hill. _Maria Hill_.

She wouldn't admit that she panicked just to hear a name that brought back memories.

Without wasting any time, Carol ordered both officers to stand behind her. She felt so good when they replied with a "yes, captain”. That's what she was at that moment - especially when she arrived on earth to lay down her hand - a captain.

It was her time to shine.

_Literally._

She flew over the agents and went to attack the invading aliens, knocked them down and destroyed part of their ship, even though she knew they were her threat. Immediately others appeared and decided to surround them.

From her arms he launched plasma beams and defended himself as best she could. Carol was hit again. Her nose was fragile, green liquid flowed from there and that infuriated her.

It was already personal.

She set out to attack, and unknowingly another alien was about to ambush her. Carol turned around to bring down the one behind her, when she saw a ray of green light that attacked the creature and dropped it. The huge gun, the only thing Carol could see, changed direction, and kept firing.

“Rambeau, put down that gun!”, rang Fury once he left the S.H.I.E.L.D. facility to give Coulson and Hill a hand. “Rambeau, for fuck’s sake!”

_No. No. No. Shit._

Did she hear right?

Carol prayed that she was imagining things.

But it was Maria Rambeau who was holding that gun. She was wearing the S.H.I.E.L.D. uniform, how long had she been there? How did she get here? Did Fury recruit her? What happened to the Air Force? What if Maria quit? What happened to Monica?

Within months, things changed dramatically. And at that moment, another ship appeared to attack Maria. The powers of these aliens would only make her dust. They would destroy all of S.H.I.E.L.D., and the rest of the planet as well.

She could not afford it.

Carol Danvers flew at full speed towards Maria Rambeau, pushed her and covered her with her body. She received all the impacts, which caused her even more injuries. She could take it. All that mattered was that Maria and the others were okay. They were okay.

And she, covered in blood and wound, stood up to give the ship a push and completely destroy it.

There would be no more threats. They were all safe, and she would stay a longer period to protect the planet. And her loved ones. Her home.

Carol turned to look at Maria Rambeau. The woman, her best friend, dropped the gun, walked up to her, and mentioned her name in a concerned tone. Carol wanted to reach out to her but felt her body sagging.

Carol Danvers only noticed that Maria Rambeau held her in her arms as she closed her eyes. Maria was not screaming her name, she was just screaming, just like Fury, Coulson and Hill.

After that, she knew no more.

* * *

Carol woke up on a stretcher in the S.H.I.E.L.D. infirmary, and said she was in perfect condition, but it was obvious that her nose was bleeding and her body hurt. But the humans wouldn't understand that, and it wasn't his intention to give them any more concern, especially when the doctors had to treat Fury, and agents Coulson and Hill.

But neither Fury, Coulson, Hill, nor Maria Rambeau listened to him. So they took her to the infirmary like the rest of the mortals.

“I can heal myself”, she grumbled.

To which Fury replied:

“Yes, of course. And we train our best scientists to specialize in the Skrull and Kree species just for fun.”

Carol didn't want to answer. But her answer was more about S.H.I.E.L.D. working to keep other species "under" control until they knew they were harmless to the earth, not because they had to create reinforcements for it. After all, she didn't live there anymore.

“Look, I am grateful that you saved us all”, Maria began, "but it is time for someone to tell you that you must also take care of yourself.”

Carol felt like a little girl being blamed by her mother. She didn't like that at all. Not at all.

“I'm fine.”

“No, you're not”, Maria replied. “Even though you're the most powerful woman I've ever see and you're fighting forces that humanity doesn't yet know, and protecting us, you're not okay. You can't pretend to be made of steel, Danvers. You even have the right to feel fragile and want to ask for help.”

“Maria...”

“And also, think that if you don't take care of yourself, there will be many people who will need you in the future and will not have you...”

“Maria...”

“Monica needs you. She's going to need you. You're not just her aunt”. 

_“I helped you raise her. Strictly speaking, I can be her mother too”_ , Carol thought with her cheeks burning like three stars in the sky _. “I have to be for her if you're ever going to...”_

She didn't want to think that.

What was the point of imagining a world without Maria Rambeau not existing in it? If either of us had to take care of ourselves, it was Maria. And she had to do it for her daughter. Monica could not be left alone. And yet, she would not abandon her. She would be what she had been to the child for the past few months; her guardian angel.

But she couldn't afford to think and raise Monica alone. If anyone was to be in the child's life, it was her mother. Carol knew that. She needed her alive. She, personally, wanted Maria to be safe and happy, even though she found it hard to admit it because she was afraid her feelings would be misunderstood and because she didn't fully understand them.

Carol was about to reply when Maria Rambeau took the words out of her mouth.

“I need you too.”

Was it possible that Maria knew what she was thinking? Would she be able to have her soul mate right there and not know it? What if it was that spiritual connection of souls, heart and mind, that cut across space, time, and even language itself, as one Sirax woman told her when Carol helped her in the middle of her usual Gama XI patrol?

“Maria, I...”

She didn't know what to say. What was she supposed to say? She had been avoiding meeting her best friend for about... six months.

Time after she saved the land from the Kree and the control of those who trained her to become "Vers" and then take the place of "Mar-Vell", Carol was back and forth from space to spend quality time with Maria and Monica. On another occasion, they found no better way than to leave the child in the care of Nick Fury - who needed a break and to learn how to take care of children - when Carol invited Maria to a bar. They relived old times, enjoyed impromptu karaoke and beers on the lawn in the middle of town. In that circumstance, Carol dared to come over to give her a kiss and she regretted it because she was too drunk and so was Maria.

Well, the alcohol didn't affect her because she had Kree blood, but Maria did. And she wasn't sure if Maria wanted to kiss her or not. Carol wasn't sure about Maria's feelings.

Rather, the relationships on earth were different from other places Carol had been. On other planets, galaxies and space cities each being was free to be whoever they wanted and be with whoever they wanted without being questioned, because they were not governed by earthly logics.

Although on Earth, there were and still are brave people who defy idiotic prohibitions.

Carol considered herself brave, but at that time she didn't know if she could be completely brave. Her greatest limit was what Mary could feel and think.

Maria was her best friend, for heaven's sake. Obviously she wouldn't see it any other way!

She was foolish to think in believing that his loyalty and his help in recovering his memory were for something different.

But her memories...

Her memories had her more than confused and if she was not clear on that, she could not look at Maria. That's why she left.

Or she tried to avoid her as much as possible.

Now, that was not possible.

Maria Rambeau sat down in front of her on the stretcher and gently took her fingers. Carol felt that uncontrolled plasma rays would come out of her fingertips and might even hurt Maria and the others. When she wanted to take her touch away, Maria looked at her tenderly.

Surely the plasma and the powers inside her body would melt her at any moment.

“Maria...”

“I don't know if this is right”, Maria muttered. She looked beautiful. More beautiful than Carol remembered, more amazing than a supernova, “and I don't really care... neither does Monica. She adores you.”

“So do I.”

“But I don't know if I can stand it anymore”, said Maria, interlacing her fingers with Carol's, she wishing this was a dream or a delusion because of how weak she was. Carol, “I'm not lying when I say I need you. “ 

Maria approached her. Carol felt that her heartbeat was faster than usual for a half Kree.

“Carol”, Maria Rambeau whispered soflty. “I care about you and I want the best for you. I want you to know that you can consider us your home, Monica and me. If I tell you that you must take care of yourself, it is because we cannot think of the possibility that you are not in our lives... in my life. Carol, I..., I say this because I am... in love with you.”

Carol Danvers was perplexed. “What? Are you serious?”

“You too?”

“What? Wait... I... I mean...”, Carol looked down and blushed. “I didn't know how... I mean... when we were... last time...”

“Yes?”, Maria asked her gently with her brown eyes wide open.

“The last time we saw each other”, murmured Carol, who took her friend's hands more firmly, “I really wanted to kiss you.”

She saw Maria Rambeau blink quickly. Carol was about to say something else, to repent, to ask for forgiveness, even to tell a joke to divert attention, but without realizing it she was kissed by her best friend.

Carol kissed back. She placed one of her hands on her friend's face, and Maria Rambeau stroked her brown hair. She kissed her as if there was no tomorrow, as if she were a woman thirsty for water. She felt that her body could fly in that instant, the plasma that concentrated her power burned in each of her cells and Carol was sure she could shine. She don't need to say any more. She don't need Maria to say anything to understand either. The Sirax woman was right. They were connected and united. It was what Carol Danvers wanted most. 

To her regret, they had to part ways. They had to breathe. Carol stroked Maria's face and kissed her on the forehead. She stayed close to the woman she loved and wanted to stay that way, with Maria, for longer, however, she remembered that they were surrounded by the doctors and nurses of S.H.I.E.L.D., and were in the presence of Nick, and the agents. Carol was startled. Maria giggled nervously. The rest of the world was watching them, expectantly. 

“Phew”, Phil Coulson sighed.

“Finally”, Maria Hill replied.

“About damn time!”, exclaimed Nick Fury. Carol startled herself and moved away from Maria, but the other woman didn't care.

Fury followed them. He looked from Carol to Maria Rambeau and back again.

“Well?”, Fury started, “When is the wedding?”

“Fury...”

Carol was about to claim him, but Maria laughed so sweetly that it distracted her completely. Gosh, could it be that she was the cutest thing in the whole universe? Not even the birth of a star compared to her.

“Maybe there are some planets with wonderful views where you can spend your honeymoon”, said Fury, and the rest of the people found him right. Since when were the S.H.I.E.L.D. agents aware of his story or his feelings for Maria, or vice versa? “Don't forget to send us a postcard.”

Carol rolled her eyes and then smiled. Yes... She would. Next to Maria, all the wonderful things were possible. Not caring about the sight of others, Carol Danvers kissed her beloved, future life partner again.


End file.
